


rediscovering land mines

by vesperlynds



Category: Tron (1982), Tron - All Media Types
Genre: F/M, M/M, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-12
Updated: 2015-06-12
Packaged: 2018-04-04 00:26:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 585
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4119943
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vesperlynds/pseuds/vesperlynds
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Being this close to him again brought up so many old emotions she had thought were gone."</p>
            </blockquote>





	rediscovering land mines

When Lora suggested going to see Flynn about the Level 7 hacks, Alan might have broke his composure. He, as well as everyone else that saw Lora and Flynn together, could tell that something was still going on between them. His assumptions were proved right when he saw how Lora smiled at Flynn's rather rude comments about where her clothes spend their time, left haphazardly on the floor. Alan, quick to respond logically, proved Flynn's calculations of how little Lora had really changed. Alan tried to keep his cool no matter what Flynn said, but sometimes, a reaction of sort is required.

Did he expect to just whip his shirt off in front of his ex and her new boyfriend, or did he have some other deceiving plan?

Alan did not appreciate this course of action as much as his dear Lora seemed to. Flynn felt the need to change his shirt, and the smile playing on Lora's lips wasn't missed by anyone in the room. Alan needed to get out of there; he needed to get out fast.

Alan interrupted the reunion by coughing. "Uh, I've got to get a drink of water. You two, don't do anything stupid while I'm gone."

As soon as Alan left, Flynn went to sit down on his bean bag and patted the spot next to him, for Lora.

She stared at him, than sighed "So, this is why all your friends are fourteen years old" while staring at the bean bag.

She took the offered seat anyway. Flynn had a way with her. She sat on the bean bag and her shoulder rubbed right against Flynn's. Being this close to him again brought up so many old emotions she had thought were gone. He brought his hand to her face and brushed a delicate piece of hair out of her eyes. This simple motion set him on fire, and he needed more of Lora. He used to be the one she stood next to while excitedly talking about her discoveries, and he missed her almost every day. He ran his fingers through her hair, and pulled her in a little closer.

Her head was telling her to pull away, but her heart just wanted his lips on her own. She moved her hands out of her lap and placed them on his hips. Flynn cocked his head and brought his lips to hers for a feather light kiss. She opened her mouth to give him more access. His tongue ran across her teeth and she let out a moan. They kissed for a while longer and pulled apart to catch their breath.

When they turned around, Alan was standing in the center of the room with his arms crossed.  
He broke the silence with "Hey, guys. Why didn't you wait for me?" 

Alan walked over to the pair, and wiggled into a spot on the chair between the two of them. Lora smiled, as she pulled Alan in for a kiss. Flynn chuckled and started to unbutton Alan's shirt. 

A sigh escaped Alan's lips, as he turned away from Lora, and dug his hands into the shimmering locks atop Flynn's head. Flynn let out a squeak, before he placed a soft kiss on the corner of Alan's mouth. 

At this moment, Lora stood up and walked towards the center of the room. She smiled and said "I'd like to just watch for a little bit."

Flynn and Alan nodded, while never breaking their hold on each other.


End file.
